


Truth in the Thunder; Love in the Lightning

by sperrywink



Category: Glee
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 02:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20107417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink/pseuds/sperrywink
Summary: It's Blaine's wedding day and he is getting married come hell or high water.





	Truth in the Thunder; Love in the Lightning

**Author's Note:**

> For Seblaine Week Day 1; Accidental Marriage/Dating. Has no plot overlap, but is inspired by the accidental marriage fic in Teen Wolf, whose author and title I can't remember. It's the one where Stiles and Derek are both actors and are accidentally married by a medicine man while filming a movie.
> 
> Found it: It is **To Have and To Hold** by KouriArashi: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16011509

Sebastian didn’t know why he was torturing himself by attending Blaine’s wedding to Kurt, especially after he spent a week drunk after torturing himself by helping Blaine propose, but here he was. Of course, it would be more torturous if Kurt ever showed up. Blaine stood at the front of the church all alone looking increasingly despondent as the clock ticked away the minutes.

Sebastian didn’t know whether to feel relieved for himself or sad for Blaine. Finally, someone from Kurt’s side of the church stood up and came up to Blaine to whisper to him. They put a sympathetic hand on Blaine’s shoulder, but instead of being reassured, it just seemed to enrage Blaine who shrugged off the comforting touch.

Blaine shouted, “What do you mean he isn’t showing up?”

The guy, who might be Kurt’s dad, although he looked too burly to be related to Ladyface, tried shushing Blaine, who was having none of it to Sebastian’s increasing delight. Sebastian’s heart unclenched even as he winced at Blaine’s misfortune. He would say he couldn’t believe Kurt would do this to Blaine, but he totally could see it.

Blaine loudly said, “I can’t believe he would do this to me! No, I won’t be quiet. Everyone here knows Kurt hasn’t shown up! There’s no point in being silent.”

The guy looked around in consternation, but then spoke softly to Blaine. Who again refused to be quiet. “Cancel the wedding? I will not! I’m getting married today come hell or high water!”

And then Blaine’s gaze landed on Sebastian who stilled in surprise. He almost looked behind him for someone else Blaine would be staring at. Blaine shook off his brother’s restraining hand and pushed past Kurt’s father or whoever that was, and made his way to the third row of pews where Sebastian was sitting on the aisle.

Sebastian was just asking, “Killer?” when Blaine took hold of his hand and began dragging him to the front of the church. Sebastian went with it; too stunned to be resistant to Blaine’s insistent pull.

Kurt’s father was sputtering in surprise and Blaine’s brother looked delighted. Kurt’s father started finally speaking in a normal tone of voice, although it was also coming close to a shout by the end. “What are you doing, Blaine? You can’t marry some random person just because Kurt got cold feet!”

“Watch me!” They were at the altar by then, and Blaine took hold of Sebastian’s shoulders and twisted him into place as the other groom.

Kurt’s father again tried to catch hold of Blaine, who evaded his touch like it was lava. “Blaine, stop and think about this…”

Blaine rounded on Kurt’s father with fury in his face. Sebastian had never seen Blaine so worked up. It was actually getting him hot under the collar. Blaine asked, “Did Kurt stop and think? Did you talk to him? I think not. He just ran off leaving me holding the bag. Not again; never again. I’m done.”

“You don’t mean that.”

“Oh, but I do. Now either sit down or leave. Your choice.”

Kurt’s father looked pleadingly at Blaine’s brother. “You have to stop him. This is all just a misunderstanding.”

Sebastian was surprised to find Blaine’s brother winking at him. “Doesn’t seem to be confusing at all. Kurt doesn’t want to marry Blaine, while Blaine is hellbent on getting married today and has a viable candidate.”

Rounding on Sebastian, Kurt’s father waved his arms. “You can’t be seriously considering marrying Blaine like this!”

At the confrontation, Sebastian’s thoughts crystalized in the way they did when a cross-examination came together in his head, and he knew just the exact words to trap the witness or defendant. He said, “I’m here to support Blaine however he needs me.”

Kurt’s father was surprised enough to start gaping like a fish out of water, while Blaine beamed at him. Sebastian winked back at Blaine. Blaine’s brother began escorting Kurt’s father to a seat as he raised his voice to say, “Anyone willing to be the other groom’s best man?”

To Sebastian’s surprise, every Warbler in the church raised their voices and hands to offer their services. He guessed things hadn’t been going well for Blaine and Kurt if all the Warblers were willing to get on Kurt’s bad side so thoroughly. Sebastian looked over the Warblers, and pointed. “Jeff. Get up here.”

Still sputtering, “You can’t do this!” Kurt's father was pushed into a seat as Jeff came up to Sebastian’s other side after hugging Blaine and slapping Sebastian on the back. 

With arms crossed defiantly, Blaine said, “I paid for the wedding and reception. I can do what I want.”

Since Kurt’s father seemed to finally quiet down, Blaine turned to the minister and asked, “Are you ready to proceed?”

Looking shocked, the minister said, “Uh, okay?”

Blaine and Cooper retook their positions, and Blaine took hold of Sebastian’s hands in his. Blaine’s hands were cold and clammy, so Sebastian squeezed them gently and reassuringly. Blaine looked at him in surprise, and Sebastian gave a little smile and then leaned forward to say, “Breathe, Blaine.” Blaine took an obvious breath and squeezed back.

The minister cleared her throat and began the ceremony. She thankfully skipped the line about “if anyone can show just cause why this couple cannot lawfully be joined together in matrimony, let them speak now or forever hold their peace." Sebastian suspected there would be a lot of objections from Kurt’s side of the church, who had not trooped out when Kurt was a no-show. Sebastian guessed this surprise twist of the wedding was too delicious to skip. He knew he wouldn’t have left if it was the other way around, except to find Blaine and offer his support.

After a request for Sebastian’s name, two ‘I do’s,’ and a bemused, “I now pronounce you husband and husband,” Blaine kissed him defiantly. Sebastian was expecting it, so he was ready with a hand on the back of Blaine’s neck and a gentling of the kiss which Blaine stilled under, and then reciprocated. In the back of his mind, Sebastian wondered if this would turn into the greatest heartbreak of his life or the best thing that ever happened to him. Either way, he wouldn’t give it up.

Blaine took hold of his hand, and they walked down the aisle of the church followed by Blaine’s brother and Jeff. Once at the end, Blaine’s brother directed them into a vestibule off to the side, closing the door behind them. Blaine let go of his hand and collapsed into a chair with his face in his hands. He said, “Oh my god.”

Sebastian sat in the chair next to his and began rubbing his back. Blaine’s brother was guarding the door, and Jeff stood texting, probably a group text to the other Warblers. Sebastian leaned close and whispered. “It’s gonna be okay. I promise. Things are crazy right now, but just breathe and let it all go.”

“I don’t know if I can.”

“From what I recall from the invitation, you guys set up an open bar, so given free-flowing alcohol, I think you can.”

Blaine snorted, and finally looked Sebastian in the face with a small smile. “Is that your answer to everything? Get drunk?”

“To marrying me? Definitely,” Sebastian said with a wink.

Huffing out a laugh, Blaine said, “I can’t believe you went through with it, but I also do, you know? That’s why I chose you. If nothing else, you’d want to get Kurt’s goat.”

“Hey, while needling Ladyface is always fun, I’m here for you. Just like all the Warblers, we’re here for you first and foremost.”

“Thank you, really, thank you.” He looked over at Jeff before turning back to Sebastian. “To know you guys are there for me after everything, means a lot.”

Before they could continue the conversation, Cooper came back from whispering at the door. “Blaine? Should the photographer head to the reception or leave or what?”

Sebastian stood up. “No, he’s getting traditional pictures taken and then we’re heading to the reception. Jeff, gather the Warblers. We’re having group pictures.”

Jeff said, “On it,” and began texting again.

Blaine hesitantly started saying, “Are you sure…”

Sebastian took hold of his hand and guided him to his feet. “Positive. This is going to be the best Warbler bash ever.”

Blaine smiled at him, a real smile, and Sebastian asked Blaine’s brother, “Is the church clear of everyone except Warblers?”

Blaine’s brother nodded and said, “And the photographer is waiting by the altar.”

“Sweet. Come on, killer, time to make some better memories.” And they did. Crazy photo after crazy photo followed of all the Warblers making faces and wacky poses around Blaine, making him laugh and mug for the camera too. One of the Warblers, Sebastian thought it was the one who had graduated before he arrived at Dalton, Wes or something like that, also broke out a bottle of champagne, so they were all tipsy by the time they joined the reception.

The reception was packed with people, and Sebastian guessed even Kurt’s relatives and guests were all still wondering what was going to happen so had stuck around. Either that or it was the promise of free booze. Into this low murmur of conversation, the Warblers burst into the reception hall like an explosion of fireworks. They were loud and singing and carrying Blaine on their shoulders. Blaine was laughing wholeheartedly, and Sebastian was just smiling up at him as Wes gave Sebastian a thumbs up.

Considering Blaine had been jilted, it felt great to be part of the cause of that unexpectedly unbridled look of happiness on Blaine’s face. 

With the alcohol flowing and the Warblers getting everyone up and moving, it turned into a raucous party. All the Warblers and Blaine’s brother, whose name was apparently Cooper, kept Blaine supplied with a never-ending glass of champagne, while Sebastian kept him on the dancefloor.

Blaine was having obvious fun and things were going the best they possibly could. It was a couple hours later that Wes said, “Uh oh,” and Sebastian looked up to see an enraged Kurt in Blaine’s face. He began rushing to Blaine’s side along with every Warbler in the room.

Kurt was shouting, “I can’t believe you married _him_! How could you do this to me?”

“Do this to you? You jilted me at the altar! I did nothing to you.”

Hissing in outrage, Kurt pointed his finger into Blaine’s face. In a split-second Blaine looked enraged enough to snap his teeth on it, so Sebastian wrapped his arms around Blaine’s middle and pulled him back far enough for Kurt’s finger to be out of reach. Kurt was saying, “You know how I feel about him! He’s horrible!”

Blaine leaned forward, bending at the middle to get in Kurt’s face despite being held back by Sebastian. “He was there for me, and quite frankly, I could care less how that makes you feel.”

Wes was trying to get in-between them and was saying to Kurt, “Come on, you don’t belong here.”

Kurt laughed hysterically. “I don’t belong? This is my wedding reception!” Pointing at Sebastian, he exclaimed, “He’s the one who doesn’t belong, the goddamn homewrecker!”

“Sebastian doesn’t belong? Hah! You didn’t pay a cent for it and you stood me up! This is _my_ wedding reception, and you aren’t welcome! So, get out.”

Kurt sputtered in outrage, but Cooper and Wes were finally dragging him out of the reception hall, as everyone looked on in shock (and enough were filming on their phones that Sebastian was ready to curse them out as vultures).

Once Kurt was out of sight, Blaine slumped in Sebastian’s arms like his strings were cut. Sebastian caught Jeff’s eye, and nodded at him. Jeff, catching on quickly, began herding everyone out of the reception hall, except Blaine’s immediate family and the Warblers.

Sebastian whispered to Blaine, “Do you have a room in this hotel or somewhere else?”

“Here for the night. We were supposed to fly to Bermuda tomorrow afternoon.”

“Great.” Pointing at people as he called out their name, Sebastian said, “Cooper, Wes, Jeff, we’re all gonna join Blaine for the night, and we’ll figure out the honeymoon later.”

This got everyone motivated and the final bits of the party began breaking up. To his surprise, Blaine’s parents both hugged him and told him thank you. He wanted to ask if they knew the horrible things he had accidentally done to Blaine in high school, but could tell by the look on Blaine’s father’s face, they probably did. He was amazed they could still thank him, but he guessed these circumstances were bizarre enough.

The suite Blaine had included a fold-out couch, so once everyone had freshened up and removed their shoes, Sebastian and Wes got Blaine snuggled between them on the king-sized bed, while Cooper and Jeff settled on the couch.

Wes was the big spoon to Blaine’s little spoon, while Sebastian was on the other side facing Blaine and holding one of his hands in his. Sebastian was rubbing his thumb over Blaine’s hand and Wes was snoring on the other side, when Blaine whispered, “Thank you. I don’t know how today would have gone if you hadn’t been there. I actually don’t feel devastated.”

“Good. You deserve better, and I’m glad I could help.”

Blaine gave him a small smile. “I can’t believe you married me just like that.”

Sebastian smirked at him. “Well, with a heartfelt declaration like yours, how could I refuse?”

“Jerk.”

Sebastian just squeezed his hands and said, “But the best kind of jerk.”

Blaine said, “You really are.”

Feeling moved by the intimate conversation, Sebastian pressed a quick kiss to Blaine’s lips. “You always did bring out the best in me.”

Blaine snorted out a laugh. “I really don’t think that’s true.”

Thinking over his less-than-stellar high school shenanigans, Sebastian still said, “No, you did. You just couldn’t overcome how Kurt brought out the worst in me.”

“You two are like oil and water, but it worked to my advantage today, so I’m not all that sorry now.”

Moved, but not wanting to say it, Sebastian pressed another quick kiss to Blaine’s mouth, and said, “Go to sleep, killer. We’ll figure out next steps tomorrow.”

“Good night, Sebastian.”

“Sweet dreams; we got you.”  
  
  
  


* * *

Epilogue

* * *

  
  
  
  
Over breakfast the next morning, the five of them discussed what to do about Blaine’s honeymoon plans. Cooper had a commercial to shoot, while Jeff and Wes had to go back to work on Monday. Blaine was looking disappointed, which Sebastian hated, so he called his office and arranged to work remotely for a week, focusing on critical stuff only. He had no court appearances and had made partner the year before, so it was within his power to do so. The look of gratitude on Blaine’s face was worth it.

They spent the flight to Bermuda catching up on each other’s lives. Blaine was interested in his law career in international relations, while Sebastian was curious about Blaine’s new musical that was being staged off-Broadway for the winter season.

Over the next week, conversation never waned and Blaine’s mood, although variable, became more and more upbeat as the week went on and Sebastian was there to keep his spirits up. They shared the bed, but nothing happened except some cuddling. Sebastian could tell Blaine wasn’t up for more, and since he had gotten a stern talking-to by Wes before he left, he was keen to not take advantage of the situation and get his ass kicked. Plus, he hadn’t considered it before the honeymoon, or at least not consciously, but now he was hoping to make it real and wasn’t willing to risk his chances on a rebound hook-up.

By the time the honeymoon was over, Sebastian felt closer to Blaine than he ever had before. Lucky for him, Blaine seemed to feel the same way, because he texted and called Sebastian continuously afterwards. They finally kissed for real a month later, and were inseparable by the two-month mark.

Exactly one year after their first wedding, they got married again. Sebastian had never been happier, Blaine beamed with love, and the reception was even more out of control as the Warblers celebrated their real union.

He and Blaine still counted their anniversaries starting from the first wedding, though.


End file.
